


Theories About Nuclear Winter [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calvin finally sorts out his feelings for Susie his timing is not great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories About Nuclear Winter [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theories About Nuclear Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941489) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> Runs 1:40:57. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "Brothers On A Hotel bed" by Death Cab for Cutie.

**MP3 [39.7MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Theories%20About%20Nuclear%20Winter.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [42.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Theories%20About%20Nuclear%20Winter.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, some notes about the fic. This was recced to me AGES ago by [](http://moonlingmaid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moonlingmaid.livejournal.com/)**moonlingmaid** (I think). I remember going, "OMG CALVIN AND HOBBES FIC!" and reading it, and then going "...OMG THAT WAS AWESOME GIMME MOARRR!" Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot of Calvin  & Hobbes fic out there. The only two that really stuck in my mind happened to be what I sort of think of as mirrors of each other. They're both future fics, they're both Calvin/Susie, Calvin dates Jessica in both. However, tonally, they're totally opposite--I think of them as "the optimistic future one" and "the pessimistic future one". In the optimistic one, Calvin gets put into honor classes and ends up doing well enough in school and life to get work as a graphic designer. In the pessimistic one, he gets put into remedial courses, is the king of detention, and ends up doing manual labor. One could actually use the Hobbes in these stories as a sort of metaphor: in the optimistic one, Calvin continues to interact with Hobbes, even into adulthood. In the pessimistic one, Hobbes stopped talking to Calvin, although he can't remember when.
> 
> BUT. I digress. I love both of these fics, and truthfully, my personal take on Calvin's future is somewhere in between where each of these fics are. But at the end of the day, while I really like the optimistic one (which, for the record, is [Every Day Is A Reminder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/36485) by [isie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/), which ya'll should go read because it's great), the pessimistic one is the one that will always truly have a special place in my heart. (Also, I feel I should say--don't worry, it's got a hopeful ending!)
> 
> And which fic is that, do you ask? [Theories About Nuclear Winter](http://hollycomb.livejournal.com/79821.html), by [](http://hollycomb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hollycomb.livejournal.com/)**hollycomb**.
> 
> So, notes about the podfic. First off, the cover art: the guy in it is Neil Haskell (of _So You Think You Can Dance_ and later, Broadway fame), who my sister was suuuuper obsessed with for a while. We both heartily agreed that if anyone ever did any sort of stage version of Calvin  & Hobbes, Neil would totally play Calvin. (See: [Exhibit A](http://i41.tinypic.com/wtmp3.jpg)/[Exhibit B](http://i44.tinypic.com/wi4qh0.jpg)/[Exhibit C](http://i42.tinypic.com/ra7mo3.jpg))
> 
> Now, like I said, I really, really love this fic. But when I was thinking about old fics that I could podfic a while back, I was looking at this one, and it was this passage in particular that grabbed me and made me go, "oh man, I know exactly how I want to do this" (WARNING: spoilers for the fic)...
> 
>  
> 
> To read the rest of my original notes, see the original post [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/71609.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
